


9:49 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl had no idea why Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger.





	9:49 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl had no idea why Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger before she remembered chocolate around her mouth and eating his cake slice.

THE END


End file.
